Batman and The Joker
by killapandas47
Summary: Just an encounter between The Dark Knight and The Clown Prince of Crime on the roof of a casino. This is my first story so please review honestly.


"Please don't kill me! I can pay you anything you want! I have millions of dollars that could be yours if you just spare me!", whimpered the deadbeat casino owner as the Joker aimed his gun at him, backing him up towards the edge of the roof of the casino. The cowardly casino owner grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and threw it on the ground in front of the Joker, multiple hundred-dollar bills fluttering about, touching down at the clown's feet.

The Joker picked up the wallet and inspected it. He pulled out his lighter, set the leather wallet on fire, along with the multiple ID cards and the money that was still held within, and proceeded to toss it off the roof, to land right in front of the Batman waiting below on the fire escape.

While the casino owner was begging for his life The Joker started shooting his gun around the whining owner of the casino, intentionally missing so he could witness the petrified expression on his face and his unmanly screams. Joker erupted into a fit of laughter, on the verge of crying until finally he suppressed his guffawing and started to address the casino owner's bribes.

"Hahahahahahaha", the Joker cackled. "Money?! I don't want your money. I don't do this for the cash, I do it for the kicks. Like this!", Said the joker as he kicked the casino owner off the roof of his casino. Once all of his body went over the edge, the Joker burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, mostly at the casino owner's girly scream.

The casino owner hit the top of the fire escape and bounced off with a heavy thud and started descending towards the street filled with traffic,arms and legs flailing. Batman pulled out his grapnel gun and shot it at the casino owner, the hook attaching to the collar of his suit. He continued falling until the rope went taut and he was yanked over towards the building. Hitting the side of the building with enough force to knock him unconscious, he dangled just a few feet over the entrance to the casino just in reach of the cops who had come to investigate a disturbance in the casino, with the neon lights of the casino sign illuminating all the bruises and cuts on his face, which could be credited to his earlier abuse at the hands of the Joker.

Batman tied the rope to the railing and crouched, poised and ready to strike as soon as Joker peeked his head over the edge to see the masterpiece he had thought he created, splattered on the street and hopefully, a few cars.

After Joker had regained control of himself, he noticed the lack of a loud crunch that usually followed his pushing of other people off rooftops; something he was very accustomed to hearing. Disturbed by the absence of one of his favorite sounds, Joker walked over towards the edge to investigate.

When the Joker poked his head over the side, he noticed Batman.

"Oh, hey Bats. How long have you been there? I've missed you for the last few days."

"Well now I'm here," Batman said as he jumped up onto the railing and pushed off with one foot, tackling the Joker away from the edge. They rolled towards the center of the roof; finally stopping when they hit the side of a ventilation shaft. Batman landed in top of the Joker and he pulled back his fist; ready to punch the Joker. The Clown raised his head and said "Nice of you to show up."

" Why did you target the casino owner?" said the Dark Knight in a gruff tone.

" Well, I was talking to some of the other big criminals in this town and they said the casino owner was a whiny little baby and he would offer anything for you not to hurt him. And you know how much i love messing with those types of people," the Joker answered.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he's okay," Batman informed the Joker

"Aww, come one Bats. You are such a kill joy," Joker said with a disappointed tone.

"You can complain later when you are in a padded cell in Arkham," Batman said. He then proceeded to punch the Joker in the face and knock him unconscious. Batman lifted himself up and grabbed the Joker's leg and started to drag him toward the edge. He arrived at the edge of the roof and pulled a cable out of his utility belt and wrap it around Joker's leg and secured the other end to the roof with a batarang and rolled the Joker off the roof with his foot. The same series of events that happened to the casino owner on his fall down befell the Joker; landing right beside the casino owner as the cops were cutting his cable.

Batman watched for a few seconds to make sure that the Joker was secured. Once the Clown was put into the cop car and driven away, Batman pulled out his grapnel gun and shot it at the Ace Chemicals sign on a nearby building. Pressing the trigger, Batman was yanked away from his perch and ventured to other parts of Gotham to prevent crime.


End file.
